


memories

by megancrtr



Series: her memory palace [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:42:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7155932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megancrtr/pseuds/megancrtr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izzy's memory doesn't fade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	memories

Izzy's memory doesn't fade. She remembers her first kill, her first demon kill, just as well as her second and just as well as her hundredth. If she ever took the time, she could go back in her memory and dredge up every moment a demon died by her hand and give a count. She confesses this to you, as you lie next to her, running your fingers along her spine, pulling goosebumps to the top of her skin.

Will you remember this just as well? you ask.

She turns her head and smiles at you. You look down at her lips before getting lost in her eyes.

Yes. I’ll remember everything about this moment, even when you start to forget, she tells you.

Impossible.

Memories fade, she tells you without worry, without sadness that she thinks you’ll forget her, forget this moment with her. She asks you your first memory.

You laugh and tell her it's nothing special, nothing groundbreaking.

She turns away from you but prods you with sweet words until you tell her.

Grass, you tell her. My first memory is when I am on the grass, running my fingers through it and feeling the sunshine on my skin.

You ask for hers.

She tells you she remembers warmth and darkness. She remembers her mother’s voice, distorted and muffled. She remembers pressure on her spine and her brother’s voice.

That’s early, you say.

She wants to know what your favorite memory is.

I don’t have one, you tell her.

She laughs.

Honestly, you say. I don’t have favorite memories. Nothing is better than the here, than the now.

She doesn’t say anything for a while. Then she confesses that no present will ever compare to some memories for her. Some memories she goes back to and relives them again and again as if they were still her reality. 

Which ones? you ask.

She turns around and doesn’t answer, kissing you instead. 


End file.
